Knife
A is a type of blade weapon. Overview It is generally small, although its most distinguishing characteristic is that it has one sharp edge. Usage Emperor Pilaf uses a switchblade to threaten an alligator on Roshi's island when he interrogates him, forcing him to tell him where Master Roshi is.Dragon Ball'' episode 3, "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" Launch uses knifes when cooking, even chasing Krillin with a butcher's knife on Training Island after she turned into her evil form when he asked a brewsky for Master Roshi. Launch then sneezes again and, in doing so, she throws the knife in the air and it lands right in front of a frightened Krillin.Dragon Ball episode 16, "Find that Stone!" Bulma, Oolong, and Chi-Chi also uses knifes when cooking, and many of the other Dragon Team member use them when eating.Goku's Traffic Safety, 1988 General Blue uses a small knife to threaten Arale Norimaki when holding her hostage and demand that Goku surrender during their encounter at Penguin Village. Arale's creator Senbei Norimaki attempts to warn Blue that using a knife to threaten Arale is a very bad idea, which Arale soon confirms by licking the blade.Dragon Ball episode 57, "Arale vs. Blue" After his conversion into a Cyborg, Mercenary Tao has his left arm conceal a blade, which he uses to slice Tien Shinhan in the chest in their match in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, such an action leading to his being disqualified from the tournament due to weapons usage being banned in the tournament.Dragon Ball episode 136, "Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao" In King Kai's story about the Saiyan-Tuffle war a female Saiyan can be seen nonchalantly holding a dagger in her mouth by the blade. Gine also used knives and meat cleavers as a meat processing employee after retiring from the Saiyan Army. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, during Paragus's flashback to how King Vegeta nearly had both himself and his son Broly executed, it was shown that the latter was stabbed with a dagger by a Saiyan guard, which nearly killed him. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, during the Occupation of Planet Vegeta Gine utilizes a meat cleaver in her job as a meat processing employee and she died holding her meat cleaver during the Genocide of the Saiyans after Bardock was overpowered by Frieza's Supernova. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Mamba wields a large oversized kitchen knife which she attempts to use to kill and crave up Goku Jr. and Puck with while they are sleeping though Puck had deduced there was something suspicious about her human guise and she ended up only stabbing the bed before leaving the room to pursue them. She is later seen wielding the knife when she corners them in the kitchen where she cooks her human prey. Video Game Appearance In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Camo Bikini features a holster with a sheathed combat knife on the wearers left leg. However like other weaponry worn as part of certain clothing options it is purely cosmetic. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Curiosity and Adventure Bulma (Youth) card features Bulma wearing her Camo Bikini (complete with the holster with her sheathed combat knife) from the manga cover for "Bulma's Big Mistake!!". However she doesn't utilize it in combat. Additionally Dogged Pursuit General Blue card depicts General Blue wielding his knife. Gallery 009.png|Gine holding a meat cleaver in Dragon Ball Minus DBFCM_070.jpg|Bulma wearing her Camo Bikini with sheathed combat knife on the manga cover for "Bulma's Big Mistake!!" Blue and Arale.png|General Blue threatening to kill Arale in the manga Mamba.HeroLegacy.png|Mamba about to attack Puck and Goku Jr. in A Hero's Legacy Mamba About to Stab.png|Mamba about to stab the bed in A Hero's Legacy BardockGreetsGine.png|Gine holding a meat cleaver in Broly Gine_12.png|Gine holding a meat cleaver before her death during the Genocide of the Saiyans in Broly Pilafknife.jpg|Emperor Pilaf threatening to stab the alligator on Roshi's island Dokkan Battle Dogged Pursuit General Blue card.png|Dogged Pursuit General Blue wielding his knife from Dokkan Battle References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons